


Carlos never laid eggs again

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [20]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Inhuman, Cecil Has Tentacles, Day Care, Dom Cecil, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Horny Carlos, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Sub Carlos, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voice Kink, post eggpreg, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil has their second batch of eggs!</p>
<p>*plz read the tags*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos never laid eggs again

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi.
> 
> So it's a new year, 2015. Whoop-whoop! 
> 
> Have you made any new years resolutions yet? Mine is to try to write more consistently, because man I feel so up-and-down-y right now. 
> 
> I had some issues with writing this part since I didn't want it to feel like last time Carlos laid his and Cecil's eggs. And now a lot have happened: Kevin kidnapping Carlos, and Cecil's relatives touching him (very inappropriately, I might add). Will it affect the babies? O_o
> 
> Maybe. You will have to wait until next part to find out. How is that for a cliffhanger, huh?

Steve had suggested they put Skyler and Hazel in day care the following Monday. Carlos felt a little worried but guessed it was something that would happen sooner or later. He wondered if they would stand out with the tentacles, and if he should tell them to try not to show their not so human appendages. Stepping into the low yellow building, he realized he didn't have to worry. 

If Carlos had walked in there a couple of years ago, he might have doubted his sanity. Small beings of all kinds and colors ran around the play area, laughing, tittering, transforming and teleporting. Some of kids shifted into different shades of purple and red, some looked amphibian or fussy around the contours, like they were hiding a bigger body in a smaller shell. Not that it seemed to be necessary, as some of the children were over two meters tall and others just swelled out as blobs or piles of indefinite matter with some small glasses on top of their heads.

Carlos let his daughter's hands go and leaned against the door frame as they tried out the toys, picked out some bricks or Lego to play with. They soon seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking to some of the other children. 

“E-excuse me, a-are you....?”

A red haired woman approached Carlos, she looked fairly human beside her vaguely green skin tone. Carlos put on his most calm face and waited as she struggled to speak. She wasn't stammering, more like she hadn't used her vocal cords in a long time.

“S-sorry, are you a p-parent?”

Carlos nodded, pointing to Skyler and Hazel.

“I heard it was okay to try the daycare out? I'm sorry if I was mislead.”

The woman nodded. 

“...yes,” she pressed out, “of co-course it's okay. I'm sorry but are they telepathic? I wouldn't want to assume.”

Carlos squinted at her for a moment, and then it dawned on him why she seemed to struggle so much.

“Oh, yes, sorry! They are, and I've practiced too, if you would rather speak with your mind.”

**I didn't understand before** , he added mentally.

The woman smiled and answered him telepathically. She had a nice reassuring voice that filled him with calmness.

**It is just a easier time if everyone can speak in the same way. I am Sonya, the teacher here. So, Hazel and Skyler. Twins?**

**Well, kind of** , Carlos said.

**I am sure they will like being with us, they already seem to be adapting to the environment here.**

Sonya smiled and Carlos looked over to see the girls already talking to some strange blob of orange Jell-O. Carlos didn't want to ask, so he just nodded and observed.

At lunch, Janice met up with them in the cafeteria. She was escorted tall man covered in tattoos, wearing a pink tutu, a long trench coat and bright red boots. His right hand seemed to have been sown on to the rest of his body, paler and softer than the rest of his skin.

“Hi guys,” Janice twittered as she sat down, “this is Meg. Megan, this is my cousins and their father, Carlos.”

Megan lifted the paler hand and waved shyly at the rest of them. She had a square and thin sort of face, and kind brown eyes. Carlos had heard about Megan Wallaby a long time ago, when the submarine had showed up and the man had volunteered his body to her. Carlos had no idea Megan was as old as Janice but he guessed time was messing with them as usual. He smiled and said “Nice to meet you Megan,” and hoped he showed her the proper respect and acceptance that came with it. Hazel mimicked him and then happily went back to her packed lunch, but Skyler stared and stared until Carlos had to nudge her under the table.

“Honey, it is impolite to stare,” he said.

“I'm sorry,” his daughter blurted, “I didn't mean to!”

She looked back at Megan who looked down at her feet, blushing.

“I just really like your tattoos!” Skyler exclaimed, and Megan looked up, surprised. Janice looked really surprised too.

Megan put her hand to her mouth, to hide a gasp. Then her eyes teared up, like she couldn't believe her luck, and her smile made her angular face round and soft. 

“Really?” she breathed in a husky voice. “Me too!”

Skyler smiled and nodded.

“Especially the squid on your elbow, with the anchor.”

“Thank you,” Megan said and sat beside her on the cafeteria bench. “I kind of like them too.”

“My dads have tattoos too,” Skyler said, proudly.

Megan's eyes widened and she shot Carlos a quick look.

“You have two dads?” she said, her mouth gaping. “That's so weird!”

^ ^ ^ ^

With Skyler and Hazel both in daycare, Carlos had a lot more time for work. He had really neglected it, and it was after all his forth most beloved thing in the world, and as he imagined it would move even further down the list of things important to him after his and Cecil's second batch if children, Carlos spent a lot of time at work as his belly grew steadily larger. This wasn't the only change however. 

Carlos was constantly horny, and it grew exponentially with the eggs. He wanted to work, to do science, to be able to think about important stuff like time and the seasonal changes and temperature. But the only time he could measure was how long it took since he last had had Cecil's cool fingers on his skin, and the only temperature he noticed was his own. Carlos was constantly hot, constantly in some state of arousal. It was fairly annoying for a man that had once been certain he was in control of his life because he had the ability to think logically. 

Leading up to the arrival of his second bunch of eggs, Carlos found it harder and harder to get any work done at all. Moving around he could feel the eggs tumble around inside of him. Carlos did, more than once, step out of the hallway at those times. He deftly picked up his phone, called Cecil and asked, gentle as always, if he please could come and help him get off, as his belly was too big for him to reach. Then he'd go back to the old room he had used, still his even after all this time, and wait. Cecil would be there in minutes. The small room was at the end off the hallway, and perfect for a quick release. The first time, Carlos had tried to act like it wouldn't be a day-to-day occurrence, like he had just felt particularly horny that day, and Cecil had played along, pretending it was no big deal.

“Cecil,” Carlos panted into the phone when the radio host answered.

“Carlos?”

“Mmmh. Yeah, uh, what-what are you doing?”

Cecil could hear the soft click as the door closed, the soft rustle of bed springs as Carlos leaned back on the bed. 

“Just writing some notes for next months episodes,” said Cecil, putting down his papers and stuffing the pencil into a dusty drawer. “And you?”

“Well, you know...” Carlos began, and then he hissed, “I need you.”

“I sort of figured,” Cecil purred, “I was hoping you wouldn't just want to get off to my voice on the phone.”

“That sounds like a great idea, but I...can't, anymore,” Carlos gasped into the microphone, and if that didn't put an extra spring in Cecil's step as he ran down the stairs and got into his car. 

“Where are you?” Cecil murmured.

“My old room, left wing. Told the others, that I was tired, had to lie down for a bit, but it is not why...” 

Cecil could hear Carlos shift and turn on the bed and pressed down on the gas pedal. As soon as he was there, he parked very sloppily and ran the few meters to the building and up the stairs agilely.

He crawled past the Lab, not wanting to be seen, and a second later he slowly pulled the door open to the furthest room in the corridor. What met his eyes made him falter for a second, as he swiftly closed and locked the door around him and his mate. When he turned back, his eyes were already graying, his hairs on edge.  
Carlos had already stripped himself of his lab coat and shoes, and now he laid on his side on the bed, facing the wall. His pants were pulled down, his stomach taut and he pressed himself to a pillow, anything to create some sort of friction. The eggs filled him up and moved inside and every time they changed, Carlos felt an amazing pressure in his lower abdomen, a pleasurable weight that only increased daily. It was the same fullness as last time, but without the worry that came with it, and when Carlos didn't worry about his health, whether the eggs were fertile or not, or the mayor, all that was left was to feel horny. And he felt the arousing weight, over and over again, with each time he as much as coughed, sneezed, talked of even breathed, he could feel the shift inside himself. The only problem was, he now couldn't reach around himself, couldn't quite reach longer than his tip if fully erect. It was frustrating, and he felt it build for days and days...

When he got home, there were the girls and making dinner and then falling asleep as Cecil red the girls a bed time story and put them to bed. Carlos couldn't stay awake, and in the mornings he always felt like it wasn't anything special, as he fed and clothed their children and Steve picked them up and Cecil dropped Carlos at the Lab. There were no time for snuggles in the morning, not with the girls. But by lunch Carlos was sweaty and flushed, and eventually he had just excused himself and called his boyfriend. Not with any ulterior motives, just to hear his voice, and then...

Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos, breathing into his neck. Carlos could only sigh and grind deeper into his pillow, a pathetic substitute for the real thing. 

“How are you feeling, Carlos?”

Cecil sounded almost normal, only a playful tone in his deep voice. Carlos shivered.

“Cecil,” he breathed, wrecked and frustrated.

“Let's have a look,” Cecil purred. 

His tentacles came forth, lifting Carlos up to face him. The eggs pressed tighter and Carlos hissed, from pleasure and tensed muscles. 

“Poor thing,” Cecil tsked, his eyes dark grey, struggling to keep some empathy in his voice. “Now, how long have you kept this from me?”

“I...” Carlos began, and mewled as Cecil caressed his full stomach with a thick appendage.

“They are mine too, Carlos, as you are mine... I would not want any of you to feel anything less than perfectly, fantastically... satisfied.”

Cecil pressed against Carlos, and the scientist pressed out a loud moan, not able to help himself as his head fell back. He grabbed at Cecil, his whole body tensing up, every hair on his body standing. He had never wanted the bodily contact more than anything in his life, it filled his mind like seawater, drowning out every other thought.

“Please,” he sobbed, begged, “please, Cecil...”

Cecil growled as he slowly pressed back, not wanting to hurt the eggs as they slowly flattened out and filled every crevice of Carlos' body with delicious heaviness. They connected, Cecil pressing Carlos' cock inside himself in one smooth stroke, wrapping his tentacles around them to push them together. Carlos felt like he might burst, but then the pressure slowly dissipated, only to carefully increase again. Carlos moaned, wishing they could go faster and at the same time that they would never stop. A thick tentacle wiggled its way between Carlos ass cheeks and slowly began pressing and stretching him wider.

“Oh gods Cecil, yesyesyes, don't stop...!”

“My scientist,” Cecil purred, kissing Carlos on his head, his voice a deep vibration as he pressed Carlos closer again, gentle and unyielding at the same time. 

“My Cecil,” Carlos mumbled, and Cecil trembled with delight.

“Yesss,” he hissed, “only you, the most exquisite, wonderful bird man...”

Carlos felt Cecil's pace slack off for just a blink of an eye, before the tentacle between his ass cheeks continued at a faster rate, pushing further against his hole. He was nowhere near as slick as he could be during heat, but the build of frustrations since all this had started had clearly affected his body. He groaned happily as the thick tentacle started to push in, wiggling against the tight muscle. It felt incredible, he couldn't help but push down against it, widening himself ever so slightly around it. Cecil shuddered around him, making similar moans. His many tentacles wiggled around Carlos' head and Carlos still felt empty. He opened his mouth, breathing at the smaller tendrils, and a second later, they were inside him, in his orifices, spreading his lips and pushing inside, further and further in. 

“Oh little bird man, so stretched and full, if I did this for every day of your pregnancy you wouldn't need anything else, would you? So happy to be filled, so wet and soft...”

Cecil's face came to float in front of Carlos, who could only moan in agreement, because yes, he had never felt as good, as free, as cared for or as safe as he did right there and then. Cecil's eyes looked down at him with nothing but pride and love, and Carlos wished they could stay like that, filling each other, the filling and being filled, forever.

Then Cecil's eyes got a distant look and closed his eyes, and Carlos held his breath as he could feel Cecil push in a second tentacle, stretching his entrance further, as more tentacles filled his mouth, pressing inside but careful not to cut of air supply. Carlos was so close, he could feel his cock twitching inside Cecil's wet hole, and then Cecil twitched around him, cramping down on him, and the sensations of it all, the tentacles in his ass, the wet pressure around him, all the small ones in his mouth, all of it made him stumble and crash into a wall of release. He could feel his back arch before the orgasm swallowed his mind and he breathed in around the tendrils in the back of his throat, felt them tickle, felt them press down and only adding to his orgasm as he screamed, pushing against his restraints and only feeling that so very firm reassurance he wanted, needed to bliss out completely. 

When he could move, he wiggled around a bit, and Cecil carefully withdrew all the tentacles inside his lover. The scientist sighed happily and reached out for his monster boyfriend for a snuggle.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Of course,” Cecil said, looking a bit sad.

“What is it?” Carlos said as he moved closer and struggled to keep his eyes open.

“I wanted to keep it up longer, you know,” Cecil moaned. “I wanted to fill you even more! But I saw your face and how beautiful you looked with all the tentacles in your mouth and I felt you and the eggs and I couldn't help but come. And now I wish to do it all again, but I'm too tired.”

Carlos smiled and let his eyes close.

“Well”, he said, almost asleep, “we can do it again some other time soon, maybe?”

“Only if you feel up for it,” Cecil said carefully.

“Yes,” Carlos said simply and promptly fell asleep.

^ ^ ^ 

When he woke up, his human abomination of a lover was nowhere to be seen. Carlos clothes were a hot mess but he couldn't really be bothered. A glass of water stood at the side of the bed, and Carlos dressed, feeling pleasantly debauched as he strode out the door, glass in hand. 

He had planned to keep on working but then he saw Cecil, as usual clandestine, not a hair out of place, talking to Caitlyn. His butt in those corn blue jeans, the bright orange fake feather jacket that made him look like some weird bird, and the white soft hair... Carlos couldn't wait for tomorrow. He slowly walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him on the chin, to his utter surprise. Caitlyn laughed at Cecil's voice going from his normal low to a squeaky whine and stared when Cecil kissed back and his eyes turned all hooded. Then she blushed and quickly excused herself, muttering something about not getting any work done if they kept that up. 

And so it went, day after day, Carlos in a steady haze of pregnant hornyness only held at bay by Cecil in his old room at the Lab. Carlos could keep doing what he loved the most, apart from Cecil, and keep science in his life. 

That was also why it came as no surprise when his water broke at his Lab station, soaking his pants and the ergonomic pillow he had sat on for the last three weeks or so. He gently got up, tucked the big lab coat around himself and walked towards the door as quickly as he could.

In the corridor, he stumbled as the first contraction hit him. It wasn't time yet, but time was not really reliable in Night Vale anyway. He had just sat at his desk studying a mold from one of the timepieces recovered from the Library, and had stared down at the tiny molecules that looked like tiny analogue clocks themselves... A new crunch made him gasp for air, and he picked up his phone and called Cecil. 

“Cecil,” he said when his boyfriend answered, “can you come here?”

“Why, dear Carlos,” Cecil purred, and it sounded like something crashed behind him, “I'd Love to but I'm a little busy at the moment, management negotiations and...”

“The eggs are coming,” Carlos panted, and gritted his teeth against the new contraction. 

Cecil shut up and slammed down the phone, but Carlos could still hear him speak sense into the blob behind the door. The scientist stood up and made his way to the bathroom, listening to the fight of two ancient beings. Then a hiss, something squelching and the phone went silent.

Cecil were outside five minutes later. He looked as scared/thrilled as last time.

They barely made it home. Carlos felt his body prepare in the car, and several times almost asked Cecil to pull over. But he didn't. He kept his fingers, and his legs, crossed that they would make it in time. The house was empty, the girls still at school. Cecil helped his scientist up the stairs, cooing and lifting until they were safely on the bed. Carlos moaned, his contractions hurting like hell. His birth canal had widened and even though he wasn't as afraid as last time, his body tensed up and he weren't sure of how to relax. Cecil, wonderful Cecil, helped him get undressed, got towels, some bottles of water, anything Carlos might need. 

Carlos knew Cecil was turned on by the situation, but kept himself in check for his scientist. That if anything made Carlos love him, even though he also, irrationally, hated him for putting the eggs inside him, for making him go through the pain a second time. These eggs might just all be duds and they knew it, and yet here they were, going through it again. Weather it was love or madness, Carlos wasn't sure. He couldn't think about those philosophical ponderings right now anyway. The scientist moaned as another contraction pain shot through him, making his body stir from his toes to his fingertips. He felt the first egg align and fall out of his eggsack and down into his canal.

It was tiny, that was his first thought, like it hadn't grown at all since it was first inserted. Spherical, no bigger than a small chicken egg. He groaned as another one moved inside him, as big as the first one, than another, and another. Four eggs pushed down inside him now, small but heavy, making his inner walls widen. He couldn't help but gasp at the familiar sensation. They were joined by a fifth, a sixth and a seventh before the first were even touching to his hole, and by then the pain he felt was so mixed with the pleasure he couldn't tell them apart. He could feel Cecil shift beside him, a cool breath on his neck that made Carlos' oversensitive skin rise with goose bumps.

“Cecil...” Carlos breathed, and it was really all he had to say for his boyfriend to nuzzle close to him and breathe deeply into his hair. 

“Carlos,” Cecil growled, asking for his allowance, almost.

“Yes,” Carlos answered and that was really it, Cecil embracing all of Carlos and letting his tentacles envelope every nook of the latino man.

“I love you... my little bird man,” Cecil's impossibly deep voice whispered through Carlos, and Carlos moaned as he felt his wetness double and spread and help him push out the first couple of eggs. They slid out easily because of their size, and landed on the sheets. Carlos looked down, sweat pooling on his forehead. The eggs looked so small and dark, red speckled with black this time. Cecil reached for them with his tentacles and with some swift movements made a small nest for them. A new spasm ripped through Carlos as more eggs tumbled inside him, filling him with eggs, stretching his walls. There were at least seven now, and touching himself he could feel no difference to the amount of eggs still inside, he was still so full. As he reached around to touch his semi hard cock, his hand was gently swatted away by a black thick tentacle. 

Cecil smiled sweetly at him, his black eyes shining in contrast to his white hair and teeth. The tattoos were glowing eyes looking down at his lover in adoration, and Carlos supposed his did something similar. A warm glow covered them both as Cecil nibbled and licked at Carlos ears, jaw and neck, slowly and so frustratingly sweet that Carlos couldn't bear it. And just as he was about to say so, Cecil wandered down licking his nipples, kissing his still distended belly and giving his cock a quick steady lick before mouthing at his hole. Carlos whined as more lubrication of his own flooded him, and even more so when Cecil lapped it all up with a wicked snicker. Another egg made its way out of him and Cecil grabbed it with his lips, held it in his mouth before shivering and dropping it with the others in the nest. Carlos previously half stiff cock was now painfully erect against his full belly, as egg after egg slid out of him. 

“You look so wonderful,” Cecil's voice came vibrating through him from below, “all these eggs coming out of you, our young, our offspring...”

Carlos smiled and stroke one of Cecil's tentacles gently in reply, his mind occupied with the sensations. He was already unsure of how many eggs he had lain, so many inside him filling him up. He touched his belly, surely there couldn't be any more left, he felt so light now that so many heavy spheres had left his body. Still as he pushed down on his stomach he could feel his skin stretch around something more, not heavy but still big and hard inside. At other times he might had thought it strange, but now his body just wanted it to pass out of him, into his canal and into the world. 

“Cecil, there's a big egg left... You have to help me, it's very light.” 

“With pleasure, little bird.”

Carlos could feel the first small gentle tendril pass hims entrance and reach inside him carefully, but as he willed Cecil on, more were soon added. Not so focused on their task, the small ones were joined by bigger ones, who pushed lovely against his prostate and made him writhe and moan. More lube flowed out of him and he understood what Cecil was doing. 

“I just want it out, you don't need to...” he began, but Cecil silenced him with a thick tentacle in his mouth.

“What makes you think I'm doing this to please you?” he said, like it was an impossible thought. “Your twisting and turning, your sounds and smells, they bring me great joy.”

“You certainly do a great job in pleasing yourself, that is for sure,” Carlos muttered, and then gasped as the smallest tendril, needle thin, poked inside his eggsack. It felt sacrilegious somehow, but it was also thrilling to have Cecil poking around in there with the unborn egg. Slowly Carlos relaxed again, not able to hide his arousal. More tentacles were added and they worked him open, reaching down to surround the egg. 

“So light,” Cecil mumbled as another contraction ripped through Carlos and the sensory overload made him arch his back, “and yet so big.”

It was big, Carlos could feel it as Cecil poked around inside, bigger than the ones at his last birth. A tension cave over him again as he thought of how difficult it had been He put a hand on his stomach again, tracing the eggs and the ridges of tentacles that laid around it's shell.

“It's huge,” he whispered, his eyes darting up at Cecil. 

“I'll help you,” Cecil promised, and some of the black disappeared from his eyes. “Whatever it takes...”

Carlos body contracted around him and his eyes darkened.

“...little, lovely Carlos.”

Cecil sealed the statement by kissing Carlos deeply on the mouth, sucking his lips until they swelled. Carlos could do nothing but relax into the familiar smells and touches. Another contraction made his insides slippery and he pushed at the egg which moved slightly. Another push and it moved closer to the sack's opening. Yet another, and he could feel it poking into his birth canal and with some help from Cecil landing there. Carlos was sweating, but the feeling was also so wonderful, like being full after a large meal or being hugged tightly. He stopped breathing for a while, just enjoying it. Then, Cecil's cool breath were on him, his tentacles still around the egg.

“Your muscles are moving little bird, your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are closed. I take it you like this feeling.”

“Yes,” Carlos choked, because it was perfect. 

Cecil pulled at the egg, slightly, and even though it was not heavy it was still big and creating a heavenly pressure. Carlos forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

“Please,” he pressed out. 

“I am not here to please you,” Cecil's emotionless voice reminded him, and then Carlos felt a cool mouth press against the tip of his cock. A hot flush covered all of his skin as his neglected organ moved within the soft confinements of the sharp toothed creature's wet mouth. A second later, the tentacles started moving the egg inside in tiny movements up and down, slowly making room for it to slide further and further down. Carlos was lost in sensation, a light, featureless lump of warmth and sensation. As he were close to coming he stopped making noises momentarily, but that pause only made Cecil aware he had an empty mouth, and filled him up with another long appendage. 

Carlos lost himself again, and came with a long, soft moan, his whole body ablaze, never coming down, only when he realized Cecil was carefully swallowing all of his semen, hot against his cool tongue. It made him proud in some weird way, and quick to harden. Cecil kept moving the big egg a little further down each time, ever so gently. Carlos had no control, and he loved it, being taken apart by his own egg. He sucked around the tentacle in his mouth and Cecil's breath was heavy as he rose his body up over him, placing himself over his lover and press down against Carlos. He guided his cock inside and Carlos marveled at how wet his boyfriend was. The soft tendrils there caressed him and he arched his back as he came again, from overstimulation and from the thought of how his every orifice were filled by Cecil and that he filled whatever he could fill right back. A second later he was covered in the fluids of Cecil who looked so satisfied he could barely keep his eyes open. Carlos could feel the egg still pulsing inside him, Cecil never letting him slow down, working the egg out of Carlos. It was reaching his hole, and he was so wet but also so wrung out. He pushed, and Cecil helped him by pulling at the egg, and suddenly it was out. Carlos let out a sigh.

They looked at the egg between them, dark red and black like the smaller ones. Carlos touched it, then weighed it in his hands and worried about it's lightness. 

“Does it mean it doesn't contain anything? Or just that it is something different?” 

Cecil put his ear to it, and licked it experimentally. Carlos waited breathlessly.

“I don't know,” he purred, as he let his tentacles guide it down to the nest. 

“I don't care either, right now,” he added as he turned his pitch black eyes towards Carlos. The scientist shivered, like a deer caught in headlights. Cecil was all but manifested, arms and legs all tentacles, tattoos dancing over his skin, smiling in that frightful way that showed all of his predatory, shiny white teeth. Some part of Carlos knew he should think about the eggs right now, but his head was already filled with images and anticipation of what were to come.

“I guess the eggs are safe where they are,” Carlos stuttered and moved to embrace his beloved monster.

“I love the way you think,” Cecil purred as they embrace and lost all track of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't wait for what you have to say about this. If you liked it, please leave kudos<3 That would be cool of you. 
> 
> Also if you want, comment. And hey... Thanks.


End file.
